HURTS
by KangHyejin
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!] "Cinta membutakan semuanya. Tapi, apakah cinta memang seperti ini?"/Cast:: KrisTao-Huntao/Slight Cast:: Chanbaek And the other/Genderswicth/[FF ini dibuat karena kangen dengan FF Kristao yang semakin menipis.].
1. Chapter 1

**HURTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please hargai karya saya**

 **Tidak suka silahkan 'Close'**

 **Thanks^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Prang-

"HUANG ZITAO!" Teriaknya geram.  
Berani sekali gadis itu mengabaikannya. Dengan langkah penuh emosi ia menghampiri Zitao yang masih tertunduk diam di lantai dekat dengan pintu beranda. Dengan kasar ia mencengkram dagu Zitao agar wajah pucat namun masih tetap memancarkan kecantikan alaminya itu tepat berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Aku sedang berbicara denganmu, sialan. Tatap aku!" bentaknya dan semakin memperkuat cengkramannya. Mengabaikan cairan merah yang secara perlahan mengaliri wajah sang gadis. "HUANG ZITAO... Kau... sudah berani melawanku?!" Emosinya semakin menjadi-jadi kala melihat untuk pertama kalinya Zitao mengabaikan ucapannya.

Pasti ini karena pemuda tadi sore itu. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Pasti karena pemuda itu Zitao mulai berani mengabaikannya.

"Apa karena pemuda sialan itu kau sekarang berani mengabaikanku? Kau bermain di belakangku? Hah!"

Menatap datar manik coklat yang sangat disukainya dulu, "Lalu siapa gadis itu, Kris?" Zitao akhirnya memberanikan diri menanyakan hal yang sudah sebulan ini mengganjal di hatinya dengan nada santai namun terselip ketegasan di dalamnya.

Kris, pemuda yang menjadi pelaku kekacauan ini tercekat saat mendengarnya. 'Jadi... Zitao sudah mengetahuinya?!' Batin pemuda itu.

"Kau bahkan telah menggandeng tangannya, memeluknya, dan menciumnya."

'Seberapa jauh gadis ini tahu?' Pikir Kris semakin kalut.

"Kau yang bermain dibelakangku, Kris."

-Plak-

-Sreeek-

Perih, sakit, panas, dingin secara bersamaan bercampur menjadi satu saat tubuhnya terjatuh tepat diatas serpihan kaca beranda. Zitao hanya bisa diam menerima semuanya. Tidak ada lenguhan rasa sakit atau perih dari bibir manisnya akibat tamparan pada pipi dan luka pada pergelangan tangan serta kakinya. Rasa sakit ini bahkan tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan sakit hati yang di pendamnya slama ini. Sedikit bergetar akibat dinginnya air hujan yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai membasahi tubuhnya, Zitao memilih untuk diam mendengar semua teriakan cacimaki Kris.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memilih diam seperti ini. Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri. Lihat saja, kalau terbukti kau bermain dibelakangku aku akan langsung memasungmu, Zi." ancam Kris sebelum meninggalkan Zitao dengan semua kekacuannya.

-Brak-

Pintu apartemen tertutup dengan sangat kasar. Merubah posisinya, melipat kedua kaki. Zitao menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Mungkin mulai sekarang telapak tangannya takkan sehalus dulu, seperti yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya di kampus. Mereka tidak akan iri lagi pada telapak tangan yang sekarang ini mendapatkan beberapa luka sobekan dan sepihan kaca kecil yang menancap. Pikirnya.

Terkekeh pelan. Ia jadi teringat pada kebanyakan orang yang secara jelas mengatakan jika sangat iri padanya. Padahal sebenarnya apa yang harus mereka irikan darinya?

Kekayaan?

Kecantikan?

Kepintaran?

Atau tunangan yang kaya raya dan tampan itu?!

Apa arti semua itu jika kehidupanmu bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari orang biasa diluar sana. Seandainya saja mereka tahu.

Karena kekayaan, ia tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang kedua orangtua secara utuh.

Karena kecantikan dan kepintarannya, tidak sedikit orang yang membencinya.

Karena tunganannya, ia harus menahan sakit secara fisik ataupun batin setiap saat.

Jika melihat kenyataan itu apakah mereka akan tetap iri padanya?!

Pasti tidak.

Bahkan kalau boleh berkata jujur, Zitaolah yang iri dengan kehidupan mereka. Seandainya dia diijinkan untuk hidup kembali. Ia lebih memilih menjadi gadis biasa dengan kehidupan biasa. Dengan itu, ia dapat bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya setiap hari, merasakan kasih sayang mereka secara utuh, dan yang terpenting ia tidak akan mengenal seorang pewaris tunggal salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea dan beberapa negara, Kris Wu.

Tapi semua hanyalah harapan fiksi yang tak akan pernah terjadi. Inilah garis kehidupan yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Menjadi anak dari salah satu pengusaha terkaya di Korea dan tunangan seorang Kris Wu.

Pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Bahkan setelah semua kekerasan ini dia rasakan.

Bukankah itu terlihat sangat bodoh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cepatlah, Chan. Nanti makanannya akan dingin."

"Iya.. iya.. Sabar, Baek." Mengikuti langkah cepat gadis di depannya. "Kalau dingin kita bisa memakai microwave untuk memanaskannya."

"Aku sudah sangat lapar. Tidak bisa lagi menunggu."

"Tunggu. Apa yang kau lakukan?" menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Ha?" Menatap Chanyeol heran. "Tentu saja membuka pintunya. Mau apalagi?"

"Memangnya kau tahu passwordnya? Bagaimana kalau Zitao marah pada kita karena sudah seenaknya masuk kedalam apartemennya?" Chanyeol sangat tahu dengan sifat sepupunya yang satu itu. Sekalipun mereka bersaudara sekaligus bersahabat, tapi Zitao gadis yang sedikit tertutup. Zitao sangat menjaga privasinya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak akan mengijinkan orang lain tahu dan ikut campur perihal masalah pribadinya, jika bukan karena ia yang mengijinkannya.

"Tenang saja. Zitao sendiri yang memberikan password apartemennya padaku. Hari ini dia sedang tidak enak badan. Makanya dia takut saat kita datang dia sedang tidur dan tidak mendengar bellnya." Baekhyun memencetkan beberapa angka.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya batal saja bukan?"

"Dia tidak ingin acara ini dibatalkan. Katanya sangat sulit mendapatkan hari libur yang sama. Kita sudah merencanakannya sejak lama dan selalu gagal karena memiliki tugas masing-masing. Lagi pula, jika dia sedang sakit bukannya bagus ada kita yang bisa merawatnya?"

"Lalu apa gunanya Kris?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Rasa tidak suka sedikit terpancar di matanya, namun beruntung Chanyeol tak menyadari hal itu.

"Aku tak yakin dia akan merawat Zitao."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kedua alisnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi. Walau tak yakin, ia dapat menangkap nada sarkastik di dalamnya. Baekhyun tak akan seperti itu jika dia tak menyukai sesuatu.

"Bukan begitu... Maksudku... Kris mungkin sangat sibuk. Kau tahukan dia sudah membantu ayahnya dikantor?"

"Walau begitu, jika tunangannya sedang sakit sudah seharusnya ia menjaganya."

-Tilulilut-

Terdengar kunci apartemen itu telah berhasil dibuka oleh Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah. Kalau ada waktu luang aku yakin Kris pasti akan menjaga Zitao jika dia sakit." membuka pintu apartemen. "Dia kan tu- Astaga, Zitao!" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya kaget menatap kekacauan yang terjadi dan seorang gadis tengah basah kuyup sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ap- Zitao! Apa yang terjadi?!" Chanyeol berlari masuk ke arah Zitao. Ia semakin melebarkan matanya kala melihat gadis itu berada diantara serpihan kaca dengan luka disekitar tubuhnya. "A-apa yang sudah terjadi, Zi?!"

"Kalian sudah datang. Kenapa lama sekali?" senyum Zitao, namun dengan bibir pucat begetar akibat kedinginan.

Mungkin jika kondisi saat ini berbeda, Chanyeol akan mencubit gemas pipi Zitao. Baginya senyum Zitao terlalu menggemaskan seperti anak kucing. Tapi saat ini gadis itu sedang kedinginan dan terluka. Bibirnya saja sudah terlihat sangat pucat. Bukannya gemas, Chanyeol justru sedikit merinding menatap senyum itu.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu. Kau sangat mengerikan." Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Zitao agar tidak semakin melukai gadis itu.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana? Aku suka berada disini."

"Apa kau gila?! Kita harus ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak. Aku ingin berada diluar sana." Zitao sedikit meronta dalam gendongan Chanyeol disaat mereka sudah berada di dalam ruangan. "Langit sedang menghiburku. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi padaku."

"Demi Tuhan. Kau sedang terluka, Zi. Berhenti bergerak seperti itu. Kau akan membuatnya semakin menancap kedalam tubuhmu."

"Tidak, Chan. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini bahkan tidak terasa sakit sedikit pun. Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku!"

"Diam!" Bentak Chanyeol, mempererat gendongannya. Menyadari keterkejutan diwajah Zitao, dengan cepat ia memasang wajah menyesalnya. "M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Zitao telah berhenti memberontak seperti sebelumnya tapi tidak terlihat sedikit pun niatan gadis itu untuk membalas permohonan maaf Chanyeol. Tersenyum kecut. Chanyeol melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju pintu apartemen dimana Baekhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Baek," Menyadarkan Baekhyun, "Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit."

"Hm.," angguknya, mengikuti Chanyeol dalam diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HURTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kursi kerjanya. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan mendesah legah. Hari ini benar-benar sangat sibuk dan melelahkan. Entah sudah berapa banyak pasien yang ia tangani, walaupun sampai sejauh ini masih tergolong luka ringan, tapi tetap saja melelahkan.

Menatap jendela, hujan semakin deras dari sebelumnya. Dengan cuaca seperti ini, ia jadi teringat pada kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan jika sedang memiliki waktu senggang diapartemen. Tidur. Kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan dilakukan saat cuaca seperti ini.

Baru saja ia menyamankan duduknya dan ingin menutup mata kembali. Pintu ruangan telah terbuka bersamaan panggilan suster kepadanya.

"Permisi dokter, ada pasien yang membutuhkan penanganan anda."

Dengan sigap ia bangkit dan memakai jas putih selutut miliknya. "Ah, iya."

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, ia mengikuti sang suster ke salah satu bilik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih sudah mau membaca FF abal-abal ini**

 **Reviewnya ya^^**

 **Menerima segala masukan dan kritikan asal dengan bahasa yang sopan  
**

 **Sampai berjumpa Chapter selanjutnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HURTS**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Please hargai karya saya**

 **Tidak suka silahkan 'Close'**

 **Thanks^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris merebahkan tubuhnya dengan gusar. Sudah seminggu -terhitung sejak malam itu- Zitao menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak. Segala upaya telah dia lakukan untuk mencari gadis itu. Namun, hasil yang di dapat adalah nol besar. Zitao tidak ada dimana-mana. Bahkan Chanyeol, saudara sekaligus sahabat Zitao pun mengaku tidak tahu-menahu dimana gadis itu berada.

Mencurigakan memang.

Kris bukan orang bodoh. Sejak awal, dia yakin Chanyeol dan kekasihnya itu –Baekhyun- pasti mengetahui dimana Zitao berada. Bahkan mungkin saja mereka yang sudah menyembunyikan Zitao darinya. Kris tahu dia tidak bisa menuduh mereka begitu saja tanpa bukti apa pun. Oleh sebab itu, diam-diam dia menugaskan beberapa orang kepercayaannya untuk memata-matai pergerakan mereka. Tapi, sudah enam hari berlalu, dan Kris tak kunjung mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Sudah cukup!

Dtidak bisa bersabar lagi. Harus berapa lama lagi dia harus menunggu hal yang tak pasti. Sepertinya harus dia sendirilah yang turun tangan. Apakah benar bukan mereka yang menyembunyikan Zitao atau mereka terlalu pintar sehingga bisa mengelabui orang suruhannya. Kris akan mencari tahu hal itu. Serapi apapun mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu, dia pasti dapat menemukannya terlebih lagi sesuatu yang telah dia klaim sebagai miliknya.

Mengambil kembali kunci mobil yang tergeletak diatas meja. Kris bangkit dari duduknya. Baru saja ia akan melangkah, suara pintu yang tertutup sontak menghentikan pergerakannya. Setahunya hanya ada dia saja saat ini yang berada di apartemennya. Lalu siapa yang sudah... Jangan-jangan...

"Kris?!" seorang gadis turun dari tangga. "Ah... Ternyata benar. Syukurlah! Ku kira ada maling atau orang yang tak dikenal masuk ke dalam sini." desah gadis itu lega. "Aku sudah sangat takut tadi karena mendengar debuman pintu yang sangat kasar." Memeluk Kris dengan mesra.

"Kenapa kau masih berada disini?" tanya Kris datar. Tidak membalas pelukan sang gadis.

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk pulang, Kris. Ini juga karena ulahmu yang terus menyerangku semalaman."

"Pulanglah. Akan ku antar." Kris mencoba melepas pelukan itu.

"Tidak." sergah gadis itu cepat dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku ingin menginap lagi disini." Ucapnya manja. Memainkan telunjuk jarinya mengikuti lekukan abs perut Kris dari luar kaos. "Boleh ya..."

"Terserah kau saja." Melepas paksa pelukan sang gadis. "Aku ada urusan. Mungkin sampai malam."

"Tunggu." Menahan pergelangan tangan Kris. Sedikit berjinjit. Gadis itu mencium bibir Kris sekilas. "Mulai sekarang, kalau kau sedang bersamaku, kau harus menciumku terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi. Disini," menunjuk pipinya, "disini," menunjuk dahinya, "dan disini." Menunjuk bibirnya. "Oke."

"Aku sedang terburu-buru." tidak mengindahkan ucapan gadis di depannya.

"Baiklah! untuk hari ini cukup dibibir saja. Tapi, lain kali aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau melakukannya. Pergilah tuan sok sibuk." Melepas genggamannya pada lengan Kris.

"Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Cklek-

"Ah, ku kira kau sedang tidur." Senyum Baekhyun, melihat Zitao yang sedang menatap pemandangan dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak tidur, Baek. Kau tidak datang bersama Chanyeol?"

Duduk disamping ranjang Zitao, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku datang sendirian. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Lebih dari kata baik."

"Kau sudah makan?"

Zitao mengangguk, "Tadi suster yang menyuapiku. Baek, apa kau mau menemaniku berjalan-jalan disana sebentar? Aku bosan berada disini terus." menatap pepohonan rindang dibalik jendela kamarnya.

Mengikuti arah pandang Zitao, Baekhyun tersenyum. "Baiklah. Ayo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku baru sadar kalau rumah sakit ini memiliki taman yang luas dan indah." puji Baekhyun melihat sekitarnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah kesini sebelumnya."

"Tidak. Aku bahkan baru mengetahui ada rumah sakit di daerah sini karena Chanyeol."

"Baek, sampai kapan aku akan berada disini?" tanya Zitao sedikit ragu. "Aku bahkan sudah lebih dari kata baik. Walaupun masih harus memakai perban. Tapi, bukankah terlalu berlebihan jika aku masih tetap dirawat disini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Zi. Semua tergantung pada keputusan Chanyeol."

"Apa... apa kau tidak bisa membujuknya?"

Menatap Zitao dengan rasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku, Zi. Kali ini aku tidak bisa membantumu." mendesah, "Bahkan Chanyeol masih terlihat marah padaku karena tak menceritakannya sejak awal."

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu, Baek. Padahal ini masalahku, tapi kau juga ikut terseret bersamanya." Zitao benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Bukankah itu gunanya sahabat? Kita harus saling bantu membantu bukan?! Tapi kalau boleh jujur, sampai sekarang ada sedikit rasa menyesal karena tidak mengatakannya pada Chanyeol. Seandainya sejak awal aku sudah mengatakannya. Mungkin hal ini pasti tidak akan terjadi padamu, Zi."

"Sudahlah. Tidak ada yang perlu di sesalkan." Senyum Zitao. "Mungkin sudah takdirnya seperti ini."

Tidak ada percakapan apapun diantara mereka setelahnya. Mereka terlihat sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Zi, Apa kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Zitao tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sejujurnya sudah seminggu ini pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di benaknya dan sudah seminggu ini pula Zitao merasa dirinya sangat kacau hanya untuk menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Masihkah dia mencintai Kris?

"Entahlah, Baek. Aku... Aku tidak tahu."

"Ku rasa sudah saatnya kau berhenti mencintainya, Zi. Jika memang dia mencintaimu, dia tidak akan membuatmu terus terluka seperti ini."

"Tapi dia mencintaiku Baek. Dia... dia bahkan cemburu melihatku dekat dengan pemuda lain." ucap Zitao seakan sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mendesah, bahkan Zitao sendiri pun ragu jika Kris masih mencintainya tapi kenapa gadis itu masih terus berdalih jika pemuda itu masih sama seperti yang dulu. "Apa kau yakin itu cinta, Zi? Bermain dengan gadis lain dibelakangmu dan selalu bersikap kasar. Apa seperti itu yang kau bilang cinta? Yang ku tahu cinta tidak akan mengkhianati atau pun menyakiti. Ku rasa kau sudah mengenal cinta yang salah."

Zitao tercekat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Memang jika dipikir apa yang sahabatnya katakan itu sangat benar. Tapi entah kenapa sisi lain darinya terus menolak kemungkinan itu. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela jika dia harus melepaskan pemuda itu.

-Triiiinggg... Triiiinggg... Triiiingg...-

Mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit melihat siapa yang sedang menghubunginya. "Aku pergi sebentar. Tidak akan lama. Aku janji." ucap Baekhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Zitao sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Iya Hyung. Kau tenang saja. Bilang pada appa dan eomma untuk tidak khawatir berlebihan."

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku memiliki banyak pasien hari ini. Jaga kesehatan kalian semua. Bye."

-Pip-

Meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jas. Dia mendesah lelah kala mengingat ucapan sang kakak saat di telephone tadi. Memang apa salahnya jika dia memilih untuk magang di rumah sakit ini? Walaupun bukan termasuk golongan rumah sakit elite, bukan berarti rumah sakit ini sangat buruk seperti yang dipikirkan kedua orangtuanya. Mereka terlalu berlebihan.

Melangkah kembali pada ruangannya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti pada seorang gadis yang sedang termangu sendirian di salah satu kursi taman. Wajah itu seperti tidak asing dimatanya. Tanpa sadar, ia telah melangkah mendekati gadis itu dan duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak baik melamun sendirian, apalagi di tempat seperti ini." ucapnya tiba-tiba mengagetkan gadis di sebelahnya. Menyadari keterkejutan itu, "S-sorry. Aku mengagetkanmu ya?" cengirnya, merasa tidak enak.

Zitao yang masih syok karena kaget memilih diam menatap pemuda dengan jas putihnya sedang menyengir dipaksakan padanya.

'Dia manusia.' batin Zitao sedikit konyol.

"Hm... aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"T-tidak apa-apa."

Melirik perban pada dahi dan kedua telapak tangan Zitao. Dia pun teringat dimana dia pernah melihat gadis ini. Gadis ini yang sudah ditolongnya malam itu.

"Kau masih disini rupanya. Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Zitao mengerutkan kedua alisnya dari pada menjawab pertaanyan dari pemuda yang tak di kenalnya itu.

"Wajar kalau kau tak mengingatku." gumamnya. "Perkenalkan, aku Oh Sehun. Dokter magang yang mengobatimu saat di UGD."

"O-ooh... Ma-maafkan saya karena tidak mengingatnya. Saya Huang Zitao. Kondisi saya juga sudah sangat baik, dok." jawab Zitao formal.

"Tidak perlu berbicara formal seperti itu. Aku jadi merasa sudah sangat tua." Ringis Sehun. Zitao mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kau disini sendirian?" Sehun menatap perban pada telapak tangan Zitao dan tiang infus disamping bangku.

"Tidak, ada teman yang menemaniku. Dia sedang mengangkat telepon dari seseorang."

"Oh! Syukurlah kalau kondisimu sudah membaik. Kau terlihat sangat kacau malam itu. Lain kali berhati-hatilah pada kaca. Mereka bukan mainan yang cocok untukmu." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jangan melamun. Disini bukan tempat yang bagus untuk itu. Kau pasti tahu kan? Rumah sakit, banyak pepohonan. Ya, begitulah."

Wajah Zitao sedikit memucat saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dia paham maksud sang dokter dan itu membuatnya sedikit takut. Sudah cukup lama dia sendirian disini, sejak Baekhyun tinggalkan. Demi apapun! Zitao adalah gadis penakut.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Zitao, yang terlihat lucu baginya. Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Aku hanya bercanda nona Huang. Tidak perlu takut seperti itu." ucap Sehun ditengah tawanya.

Zitao seketika merubah ekspresi takutnya menjadi kesal. Dia sedang ditertawakan. Rupanya dokter itu sedang mempermainkannya. Sialan.

"Apa kau ingin ku temani sampai temanmu datang?" Masih mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Tidak. Terimakasih atas tawarannya. Pergilah! Bukankah tadi kau bilang akan pergi?!" ucap Zitao kesal. Tidak peduli lagi soal tradisi sopan santun yang diajarkan orangtuanya untuk orang yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya. Orang ini bahkan sudah tidak sopan padanya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi. Untuk berjaga-jaga, hati-hati saja okey." goda Sehun sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan Zitao. Sehun terkekeh dalam langkahnya saat mendengar umpatan Zitao padanya.

"Dokter, sialan!" ucap Zitao kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HURTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol telah berada pada tangga darurat rumah sakit. Sedikit tergesa-gesa, ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang melepas pakaian penyamarannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kita harus membawa Zitao kembali ke Tiongkok dengan segera." desah Chanyeol.

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Kris sudah turun tangan. Sekarang bukan hanya anak buahnya saja yang memata-matai kita, tapi Kris juga."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihatnya ada disekitar rumahku saat sedang menyamar kesini. Kita harus segera membawa Zitao kembali. Aku yakin tidak lama lagi Kris akan tahu tempat ini."

"Tapi..." ucap Baekhyun ragu.

"Tapi apa lagi, Baek?! Ini jalan satu-satunya agar Zitao tidak disakiti lagi. Paman dan bibi Huang harus melihat kelakuan calon menantu mereka yang sebenarnya. Lihatlah."

Mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih sudah mau membaca FF abal-abal ini**

 **Reviewnya ya^^**

 **Menerima segala masukan dan kritikkan asal dengan bahasa yang sopan  
**

 **Kalau bingung mau komen apa, bilang lanjut atau apa aja boleh.**

 **Bukan haus review. Tapi ingin tahu apa masih ada yang baca FF jelek ini atau tidak^^ hehe**

 **Kalo bisa sih kasih saran gitu apa yang kurang. Biar bisa lebih baik gitu kedepannya. Hehe *banyak maunya***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special Thanks buat::**

 **zakurafrezee || bigdragon95 || nadhefuji || juneeya100 || gray fic || DobiPanda || vpicey || Jiminvivi || Zitao Jiejie || LVenge || Yasota || vmintao**

 **dan buat yang sudah memfollow dan Fav FF ini *yang namanya tidak disebutkan diatas* ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan Coment Zitao Jiejie::**

 **"** Ini udah romance kok, Jie. Drama-Romance. Bukan hurt. Hurt(s) itu judulnya. Hehe *kabuuurr* **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai berjumpa di Chapter selanjutnya^^**


End file.
